Poetry Page For All
Any & All are free to write your poem offerings here: ---- There is neither heaven nor earth ... ''Only snow Falling incessantly. '-Hashin-' :::: Who looks down and out :::: to beggar secrets? :::: Who speaks :::: my heart? :::: Whose lightning :::: honey :::: Is dust beneath :::: the stars? :::: Who? Don't paint what you see see what you paint -ts- Far Sure Elements Eating earth with a spoon Ripple without pulse, Burn and Seer and blow a Way . . . oar Dreamt - Anon Nun Say YES to Peace Poetry Poets Against The War Full many a flower is born to blush unseen, '' And waste its sweetness on the desert air'' Thomas Gray :DON'T THINK :Don't think ::I don't know ::everybody :who reads this poem ::is helping ::to write it :Steve Toth :Stability With Ability. :People living in a World of Dismay. :Today, Tomorrow, a World of Sudden Horror. :Watcher Stalker, An Army of Terror :Strikes. :A World full of Instability. :Our fear, feels for a World Full Of Peace. :How easy the People with Stability and Ability, :To keep Peace in a World with Sudden Terror from becoming :a Terrible Error. GemmOne. Love has no death we die, we should rejoice people cry for pain cry for others pain When does Love cry but in its absence Love can bear its own absynth Death is no match Rejoice. Soon all you know and are Will be dead Earth is in the middle of the Heaven, which does not blow as the wind, nor flow as water, or burn as a fire; Neither is it static as matter. Jigme Champa winter chickadees ''arriving and departing ''like feathered thoughts -ts- '''my friends, the poets....' the poet is like a flute shaping the breath into a melody true poet's life is shaped into a breath of the divine. . . hollow from self touched by intuition life breath is a tune in the symphony of being yosy ps: when you read/hear a poem and it touches your heart it is because you yourself are the endless poem of life :THE SUN ASKS FOR A WORD WITH YOSY :Hey Yosy can you help out ::an old friend? :What are these fantastic things ::called shadows that people ::are always talking about? :As far as my eyes go ::I've never seen one :Hey Yosy ::whenever you have to ::go to court :just tell them ::you're a friend of mine & if :they would be good enough ::to step outside :I'll be glad ::to be your character witness :Tell them how we get ::high on love together :Tell them those plants ::needed to go somewhere ::& asked you for a ride :Tell them you've got the good stuff ::emanating from your heart :Steve Toth The Life anon :Lovers of life :grow oasis pools :and crops of well :Trust me you children :as my own may grow :Call them and bless them :with knowledge of unfathomed oceans :I will not bleed them for my fat :They are the dessert and lambs now :ewe :have won life :and sun shine :EVERYBODY WANTS :Everybody wants ::to be somebody ::not me :I don't have to ::be anybody :to be who I am ::I'm nobody ::I listen :Steve Toth ---- Links to Peace Poets: Joe Riley Steve Toth Yosy Flug Jigme Champa Zen Oleary category:poetry